


Kawałki sensowności

by desperat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astoria however is not, Draco is awesome father, Gen, Ginny is awful, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, James are shitty person, Lots of OC - Freeform, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Poisoning, References to Drugs, Surprise Pairing, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Twins are alright, also Fred is alive bc fuck you JKR, kids are too mature, pairings will change - Freeform, slightly dark!Albus
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperat/pseuds/desperat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Albus Severus Potter, który ze swoimi imiennikami miał, pomimo braku pokrewieństwa, zaskakująco dużo wspólnego, prezentował ugruntowane poglądy na świat i politykę, dość zaskakujące u jedenastolatka wychowanego w takiej, a nie innej rodzinie.  Nie zamierzał ich zmieniać nawet, jeżeli ceną za to był ostracyzm społeczny i rodzony brat nieustannie wyzywający go od „śmierciojadów”. Oczywiście, tylko w zaciszu ich pokoju. Na rodzinnym forum nie było miejsca na takie tematy. W salonie ich nienanoszalnej rezydencji pod Londynem rozmawiało się jedynie o kolejnym wyjeździe matki – szukającej Armat z Chudley, ewentualnie procesie tego czy innego z dawnych popleczników Voldemorta, które Harry, jako niedawno mianowany Minister Bezpieczeństwa Wewnętrznego zmuszony był nadzorować.<br/>O wojnie nie rozmawiali w ogóle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sierpień '17

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć w twoją głupotę – sarknął Albus, z niesmakiem rozglądając się po pokoju. – Jak, ze wszystkich rzeczy świata, mogłeś zażyczyć sobie akurat wyjazdu do tego mugolandu?  
Nawet, jeżeli hotel był czterogwiazdkowy, to wciąż wydawał się obrzydliwie pretensjonalny i młodszy Potter nie miał zamiaru tłumić swojej niechęci.  
\- Uważaj sobie – parsknął jego straszy brat – bo powiem rodzicom, jakim obrzydliwym rasistą jesteś i tata wyrzuci cię z domu. W pracy ma wystarczająco dużo użerania się ze Śmierciożercami.  
Przez chwilę mierzyli się nawzajem groźnym wzrokiem, ale młodszy chłopak po chwili skapitulował, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście.  
\- Nie mam nic do mugoli – powtórzył, nieco znudzonym tonem, bardzo często deklarowaną ostatnio formułkę – dopóki nie mieszają się w nasze sprawy – dodał.  
Albus Severus Potter, który ze swoimi imiennikami miał, pomimo braku pokrewieństwa, zaskakująco dużo wspólnego, prezentował ugruntowane poglądy na świat i politykę, dość zaskakujące u jedenastolatka wychowanego w takiej, a nie innej rodzinie. Nie zamierzał ich zmieniać nawet, jeżeli ceną za to był ostracyzm społeczny i rodzony brat nieustannie wyzywający go od „śmierciojadów”. Oczywiście, tylko w zaciszu ich pokoju. Na rodzinnym forum nie było miejsca na takie tematy. W salonie ich nienanoszalnej rezydencji pod Londynem rozmawiało się jedynie o kolejnym wyjeździe matki – szukającej Armat z Chudley, ewentualnie procesie tego czy innego z dawnych popleczników Voldemorta, które Harry, jako niedawno mianowany Minister Bezpieczeństwa Wewnętrznego zmuszony był nadzorować. Czasem tylko Lily zadawała jakieś niewygodne pytanie i zapadała między nimi kłopotliwa cisza, jak to bywa pomiędzy ludźmi, którzy nie mają sobie nic do powiedzenia. W takich momentach Albus dziękował Merlinowi za obdarzenie go niezawodnym instynktem konformistyczna postawą. Bezpośrednia siostra będzie miała w życiu trudniej.  
O wojnie nie rozmawiali w ogóle.  
\- Zaraz wychodzimy na kolację – oświadczyła Ginny, bez pukania wchodząc do hotelowego pokoju, w którym się zakwaterowali. – Ubierzcie się ładnie – dodała, uśmiechając się do nieco naburmuszonych synów i wyszła natychmiast, zanim któryś z nich zdążyłby zaprotestować.  
Och, oczywiście, że czuła napiętą atmosferę jaka między nimi panowała, ale to w końcu chłopcy – muszą się wyszumieć i wyładować, a ona była nowoczesną czarownicą. Odbijało się to nie tylko, na jej ubiorze, czy fryzurze, ale przede wszystkim na wychowywaniu dzieci. Mimo to, w żadnej z tych dziedzin nie pozwalała sobie na zbytnią ekstrawagancję. Bądź, co bądź, status żony polityka wysokiej rangi do czegoś zobowiązywał. Nawet ich dzieci pojmowały, że w miejscach publicznych, w których w każdej sytuacji mogli przydybać ich reporterzy powinny odłożyć spory na bok, tak by nie dawać nikomu pretekstu do plotek. W ich sytuacji dbanie o wizerunek medialny było niezwykle ważne. Niestety Harry zdawał się tym zupełnie nie przejmować, w związku z czym to na nią spadało kontaktowanie się ze specami od pijaru i tego typu rzeczami.  
\- Czym się znowu zamartwiasz? – spytała Ginny, podchodząc do męża.  
Harry stał przy oknie, wpatrując się w rozświetlony Londyn, z ostatniego, dostępnego jedynie dla czarodziei, piętra jednego z najbardziej luksusowych hoteli w mieście. Jego żona podeszła do niego, oplatając go rękami w pasie. Pomimo, że był między nimi tylko rok różnicy, mężczyzna nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że wygląda na dużo od niej starszego. Wojna i tak aktywne jak w jego przypadku w niej uczestnictwo wyniszczała, nie było się co oszukiwać.  
\- To nic takiego – odparł, ignorując jej nieco zniecierpliwione westchnienie.  
\- Zawsze tak mówisz, a ja przecież widzę, co się dzieje. Jesteś coraz bardziej zły, przybity i rozdrażniony! – zarzuciła mu żona.  
\- Dobrze, w porządku – przyznał jej rację, zirytowany i obrócił się, by stanąć z nią twarzą w twarz. – Jeżeli naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć, to czuję się źle. Coraz bardziej oddalamy się od siebie i od dzieci, i odgradzamy milczeniem, pozostawiając nierozwiązane sprawy, które należałoby wyjaśnić.  
-Sam się na to zgodziłeś! – przerwała mu gwałtownie.  
\- Zgodziłem się, że nie należy rozdrapywać starych ran, a nie na uczynienie przeszłości tematem tabu! – krzyknął Harry. – Zerwałaś nawet kontakty z Luną i Nevillem!  
\- Luna jest tak samo szalona jak dawniej a…  
\- Luna jest twoją przyjaciółką. A przynajmniej nią była - uściślił z ciężkim westchnieniem. – Wiesz, że cię kocham, ale czasem zastanawiam się, co się stało z Ginny, którą poślubiłem – powiedział Harry, znów wpatrując się w okno.  
\- Dorosła – szepnęła kobieta, poprawiając mężowi krawat. – Harry, weź proszę eliksiry i zabierz chłopców do restauracji. Ja zobaczę, czy Lily jest już gotowa i spotkamy się w holu. Hermi pewnie już na nas czeka – poprosiła i szybko wyszła z pokoju, starając się panować nad sobą.  
Hermiona rzeczywiście już czekała, starając się zapanować nad łobuzerskimi zamiarami Hugona i jednocześnie słuchając pewnego zapału monologu córki. Ron nigdy nie miał dla rodziny zbyt wiele czasu, a odkąd dzięki protekcji Harrego awansował na stanowisko Szefa Biura Aurorów czuła się jak samotna matka. Tym razem również jej mąż nie mógł stawić się na czas na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi. Było to dość męczące, ponieważ Hermiona zmuszona była do rzucenia pracy i ciągłego przesiadywania w domu z dwójką rozrabiaków. Przyłapała się nawet na tym, że nie może doczekać się, aż ich dzieci pójdą do Hogwartu a ona będzie mogła poszukać jakiegoś zajęcia, co z jej wynikami nie powinno być problemem. Ron natomiast, jak to miał w zwyczaju, niczego nie dostrzegał. Wychowała go zajmująca się domem matka i taka jest rola kobiety w rodzinie była dla niego naturalna. Sprawiało to również, że Hermiona obawiała się zbytniego wpływu Molly na dzieci. Owszem, teściowa kochała wnuki, ale w niektórych sprawach przejawiała ten okropny rodzaj tradycjonalizmu, cechującego się zazwyczaj nietolerancją dla zjawisk, które nie były codziennością w czasach jej młodości.  
\- Przyszli, przyszli! – pisnęła Rose, ze zbytniej radości omal nie spadając z krzesła.  
Dziewczynka wprost uwielbiała kuzynostwo i każdą spędzoną i z nimi chwilę. Byli dla niej synonimem niedostępnego ideału. Teraz również wpatrywała się jak zaczarowana, z podziwem patrząc na wujka Harrego, obejmującego ciocię w pasie, który obrany w elegancki garnitur wyglądał dokładnie tak jak powinien wyglądać wybawca czarodziejskiego świata. Ginny wygładzała lejący się materiał sukienki, słuchając radosnego paplania córki. Lily skakała wokół rodziców, cała w delikatnych, zaskakująco dobrze komponujących się z jej karnacją różach. Chłopcy wlekli się na końcu, częstując wzajemnie kuksańcami, obaj w garniturach, wyglądali na starszych nich byli w rzeczywistości i bardziej zbliżonych wiekiem.  
\- Witajcie, witajcie – powiedziała ciepło Hermiona, wstając by ich przywitać. – Przepraszam, że Rona jeszcze nie ma, ale wiecie jak wygląda koniec sezonu w ministerstwie.  
Harry i Ginny pokiwali na głowami na znak, że tak, oczywiście wiedzą, ze nic się nie stało, Harry ma podobnie, a i Ginny nie brakuje zajęć, mecze i tak dalej…  
Albus naburmuszony przyglądał się tej pantominie, podczas gdy jego rodzeństwo zostało wciągnięte w rozmowę na temat zbliżającego się roku szkolnego.  
\- Hej, Al – zaczepiła go kuzynka, gdy tylko usiadł – masz już wszystko, co potrzebne do szkoły? – zapytała.  
\- Jasne, byliśmy na Pokątnej zaraz na początku lata, a co? – odparł grzecznie co, biorąc pod uwagę jego dzisiejszy nastrój, samo w sobie było sporym wyczynem.  
\- Och nie, nie – zająknęła się Rose. – Po prostu muszę jeszcze odebrać szaty od Madame Malin, a rodzice nie za bardzo mają czas i myślałam, że może zabiorę się z wami – wyjaśniła posmutniała Rose.  
\- Ależ chłopcy chętnie pójdą z tobą, kochanie – wtrąciła Ginny. –Prawda? – zapytała, obrzucając synów ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem.  
\- Tak, właściwie moglibyście dokupić sobie parę drobiazgów – poparł ją Harry. – Al – zwrócił się do syna – słyszałem, że Nevill postanowił otworzyć sklep w Londynie, jestem pewien, że by cie to zainteresowało.  
\- I kto tu jest dziewczyną? – parsknęła Lily prześmiewczo, na widok wyraźnego ożywienia na twarzy brata, ale chłopak nie zwrócił na nią uwagi.  
\- Naprawdę? – upewnił się. – Longbottom, tutaj, na Pokatnej? – zapytał, a po uzyskaniu odpowiedzi twierdzącej, z oszałamiającym uśmiechem zwrócił się do kuzynki: - Chętnie się z Toba wybierzemy.  
Zebrane towarzystwo wybuchło śmiechem, na co Albus jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Projektantów mocy magicznej było naprawdę niewielu, a z nich jedynie nieliczni tworzyli coś, co łączyło ze sobą klasyczną elegancję czarodziei i nowoczesny, mugolski szyk. Albus miał zamiar korzystać z okazji – jego rodzeństwo mogło się naśmiewać do woli, ale on nie zamierzał zrezygnować z dobrego wyglądania.  
-Ze mnie się śmiejecie?  
Ron pojawił się przy stoliku znienacka, zaskakując żonę, którą przelotnie pocałował w usta i przyjaciół, i wyszczerzył się radośnie.  
\- Przepraszam, że tak formalnie – mruknął, wskazując na swój srebrny aurorski mundur – ale dopiero co urwałem się z pracy. Dawno nie widziałem takiego zamieszania w ministerstwie!  
\- Nic się nie stało, braciszku – zaśmiała się Ginny – w wojskowym stylu ci do twarzy!  
Atmosfera była rozluźniona, rozmowa toczyła się gładko, a dorośli popijali wino, nie zwracając większej uwagi na dzieci.  
\- Ciekaw jestem, czy pamiętają, że tata ma nas jutro zawieźć na Pokątną, czy zaczną się upijać – parsknął James, spoglądając na rodziców, którzy zamawiali u młodego, nerwowego kelnera następną butelkę wina.  
\- Chyba żartujesz – burknął Albus, z politowaniem patrząc na brata. – Niby czym? Francuskim winem nawet ona by się nie upiła – dodał, wskazując na siostrę.  
\- Nie upiją się – wtrąciła Rose. – Moja mama tego nie lubi, więc na pewno przypilnuje tatę.  
\- Dobrze, że ciocia tak wszystkiego pilnuje – odparła Lily, kręcąc głową i wprawiając w drżenie złotorude loki. – Bez niej mężczyźni są jak dzieci we mgle – zaśmiała się, naśladując głos swojej matki.  
Dziewczynka była kopią Ginny, tak jak Albus był dokładną miniaturką Harrego. Jedynie James wyróżniał się, stanowiąc mieszaninę najlepszych genów Potterów i Weasleyów. Natomiast ich kuzynostwo odziedziczyło po każdym z rodziców zestaw nieco przypadkowych cech, co sprawiało, że ich uroda była mniej oczywista, ale zdecydowanie intrygująca.  
\- Hej, tak sobie myślę... - zaczął James.  
\- O! - zawołała jego siostra zgryźliwie, z udawanym zdziwieniem - To jakaś nowość.  
\- ...że może na Pokątną wybierzemy się sami, kiedy oni będą leczyć kaca?  
\- Róbcie co chcecie – oświadczyła Lily, po wymienieniu z kuzynem kilku szeptanych uwag – ale my nie idziemy.  
\- Co? Czemu? - zdziwiła się Rose.  
\- Hugo ma tu Playstation, więc mamy zamiar cały dzień spędzić grając na konsoli i jedząc chipsy – wyjaśniła dziewczyna.  
\- Cóż za uroczy sposób spędzenia ostatnich chwil wolności – zadrwił Albus.  
\- No wiesz, moi bracia wolą łazić po sklepach, a ktoś w tym rodzeństwie musi być facetem.  
\- Nie jestem babą!  
Chwilę przepychanki przerwała Rose.  
\- Właściwie to dla twojej siostry i Hugona nie są ostatnie chwile wolności. Oni nie idą jeszcze do szkoły.  
Rodzeństwo spojrzało na nią zdumione, a Lily zwróciła się do kuzyna.  
\- Czu twoja siostra chce powiedzieć, że w trakcie roku szkolnego wolno wam tak po prostu siedzieć w domu i się obijać? - spytała.  
\- No jasne – odparł wzruszając ramionami. - A tobie nie?  
\- No nie.  
\- To co robisz? - tym razem zdumiał się młody Weasley.  
\- Lekcje szermierki, jazdy konnej, lekcje dobrych manier i prezencji, historia, sztuka, matematyka, kaligrafia – odpowiedział za siostrę Albus. - To chyba normalne, prawda?  
\- Ale wy jesteście głupi – obruszył się nagle James, przykuwając uwagę pozostałych dzieci. - Oczywiście, że to nie jest normalne, ale my musimy to robić, bo nasz ojciec to Harry-Cholerny-Potter i wszyscy spodziewają się, że jego dzieci będą idealnymi manekinami, których jedynym zajęciem jest uśmiechanie się zdjęć! - zapowietrzył się lekko, ale zaraz kontynuował tyradę, tym razem przyciszają lekko głos, by żaden dorosły na pewno go nie usłyszał . - A kiedy zapytałem o to mamę, powiedziała, że robimy to co wszystkie dzieci arystokracji! Tak jakby zapomniała, że jej rodzice to najbiedniejsi czystokrwiści czarodzieje Wielkiej Brytanii, a tatę wychowali mugole – zakończył prychnięciem.  
Zapadła cisza, którą przerwał niebezpiecznie cichy głos Albusa.  
\- Mamo, my idziemy do pokoju – oświadczył, po czym zwrócił się do kuzynki: - Mogłabyś pokazać nam ten apartament?  
Podnosząc się z krzesła chwycił Lily za łokieć i lustrując wzrokiem jej zaciśnięte usta, i przeszklone oczy rzucił Jamesowi spojrzenie, które mówiło „jesteś z siebie zadowolony?”, a potem, nie zwracając już uwagi na brata pociągnął obie dziewczyny w stronę wyjścia z restauracji. Widząc podążającego w ich ślady Huga, James także wstał i powlókł się za resztą.  
Siedząc na łóżku w mniejszym pokoju wskazanego im przez kuzynkę apartamentu patrzył jak Albus posyła roztrzęsioną siostrę pod prysznic, a potem, przebraną już w wygodny dres i spokojniejszą, odsyła do kuzynostwa.  
\- Al... - zaczął, gdy młodszy brat opadł na stające w rogu sypialni krzesło, zgarbiony i zmęczony.  
\- Posłuchaj – zwrócił się bardziej do wykładziny niż do niego, ale James posłusznie zamilkł widząc wyraz twarzy brata. - Wiem, że mnie nie lubisz... Nie, proszę nie przerywaj – zastrzegł sobie. - Wiem, że mnie nie lubisz – powtórzył – i wcale ci się nie dziwię, bo też nie dałem ci specjalnie wiele powodów, żebyś mnie polubił, ale nie możesz powiedzieć, że jestem głupi, więc jeśli ta tyrada to mnie miała pognębić, to musisz zdać sobie sprawę, że wbrew temu co sądzisz mam znajomych spoza kręgu w którym obraca się nasza matka i doskonale wiem, że nasza rodzina funkcjonuje inaczej niż przeciętna. Jednakże, Lily tego nie wie, a ja nie uważam to za coś złego, to że ona wciąż żyje w swoim różowym świecie, więc jutro z samego rana pójdziesz do niej, przeprosisz i utwierdzisz ją w jej mylnym światopoglądzie, wciskając jakąś denną wymówkę, bo jeśli nie, to zamienię twoje życie w piekło z użyciem wszelkich dostępnych środków, i możesz nazwać mnie Śmierciożercą, ale czarnej magii też użyję.  
James wzdrygnął się, gdy młodszy brat groził mu tym samym, beznamiętnym tonem, którym spławia się kogoś wybitnie mało interesującego, gdy z podnieconego wizją zakupów jedenastolatka zmienił się w zmęczonego życiem, wypalonego człowieka.  
\- Ja zajmuję tę łazienkę. Dobranoc – powiedział cicho Albus i wychodząc zgasił światło, pogrążając pokój i siedzącego w nim chłopaka w całkowitych ciemnościach.  
James skopał z siebie garnitur i zapadł w szeleszczącą pościel, z myślą, że po raz pierwszy od cholernie dawna ma się ochotę po prostu rozpłakać.  
\- Wszystkiego, kurwa, najlepszego.  
Poranek następnego dnia przywitał Albusa szumem wody w przylegającego do ich tymczasowej sypialni łazience. Chłopak przeciągnął się miękko, a widząc wchodzącego do pokoju Jamesa usiadł na łóżku.  
\- Jak można spać do południa? - zarzucił mu brat. - No nie gap się tak, byłem u niej – dodał przyciszonym głosem, widząc badawcze spojrzenie młodszego chłopca.  
\- I?  
-Co „i”? Ładnie przeprosiłem, strzeliłem standardową gadkę, że powiedziałem to, bo chciałem co zrobić na złość, że to nieprawda, bo może mamy trochę więcej zajęć niż inni, ale to dlatego, że nasi rodzice kładą nacisk na nasze wykształcenie, że nas kochają i że w ogóle nie powinna się tym przejmować.  
\- Uwierzyła?  
\- Bardziej przekonywujący być nie umiem – żachnął się James.  
Zapadło milczenie, przerwane przez starszego z chłopców.  
\- Wiesz, nadal sądzę, że powinieneś się leczyć, ale ten rok prawdopodobnie spędzimy w jednym domu w Hogwarcie, otoczeni przez ludzi, którzy niekoniecznie powinni być świadkami tego, jak skaczemy sobie do gardeł, więc może to czas na zawieszenie broni?  
\- To chyba najlepszy z twoich pomysłów.  
Obaj chłopcy uśmiechnęli się do siebie, ściskając swoje dłonie. Wstawał nowy dzień, który przeganiał nocne demony, tego ranka pozwalając im na bycie dziećmi.  
Na obiad stawili się razem, przepychając lekko i dogryzając sobie nawzajem, ale w zasadzie nie robiąc nic, co wykraczałoby poza braterskie złośliwości. Obaj byli we wczorajszych, lekko wymiętych garniturach, więc zazdrośnie spoglądali na dorosłych w przetransmutowanych i Lili pożyczonych (od Hugona, ubrania Rose były na nią za duże, a poza tym dziewczyna nigdy nie przegapiła by okazji, żeby na chwilę uwolnić się od ślicznych, ale mało komfortowych sukienek) ubraniach. Młodsza siostra, już w zupełnie dobrym humorze, beznamiętnie dłubała suchą bułkę, rozmawiając z kuzynem o jakimś mugolskim sporcie. Z całej rodziny, tylko Hugo podzielał jej pasję w tym zakresie.  
\- Źle się czujesz, kochanie? - zagadnęła ją lekko zachrypniętym głosem Ginny.  
\- Nie, czemu? - zdziwiła się dziewczynka.  
\- Wnioskuję po sposobie w jakim znęcasz się nad tym pieczywem.  
\- Niech zgadnę – mruknęła Hermiona, przyglądając się zarumienionym Lily i Hugonowi – zamiast spać, oglądaliście filmy i jedliście chrupki?  
\- Tak troszkę – potwierdził chłopiec, na co matka obrzuciła go wpół karcącym, wpół rozczulonym spojrzeniem.  
\- Daj spokój, Hermi – wtrącił do tej pory nieobecny, bo tak jak przyjaciel raczej skacowany, Ron. - To ostatnie dni wakacji, daj im się wyszumieć.  
Jego żona skapitulowała ze wzruszeniem ramion.  
\- Tato, zawieziesz nas do Dziurawego Kotła? - spytał James, zwracając na siebie uwagę i odciągając dorosłych od poprzedniego tematu.  
\- Jasne – zgodził się Harry. - W samochodzie powinienem mieć jakieś wasze ubrania.  
Gdy cała trójka przebranych w codzienne ubrania dzieci wysiadła z samochodu, ojciec chłopców życzył im udanych zakupów i odjechał, zapowiadając, że będzie po nich około piątej. Kiedy znaleźli się w końcu na Pokątnej, zatrzymali się na chwilę by zastanowić się, co właściwie mają w planach.  
\- Ja idę do Longbottoma i mam zamiar wydać mnóstwo pieniędzy – oznajmił Albus pewnym siebie tonem. - A potem jeszcze wpadnę do Esów Floresów . Wy idźcie do Madame Malkin, a potem po prostu spotkamy się przy Dziurawym Kotle – zaordynował i oddalił się, nie dając im czasu na zaprotestowanie.  
Nie zamierzał pozwolić im na zepsucie, albo chociaż na poznanie jego planów. Ale najpierw i tak skierował się do nowo otwartego butiku.  
\- To będzie tak: ta lejąca się koszula, matowe spodnie, wysokie buty, ta szata z wąskimi rękawami, sweter i płaszcz. Rachunek proszę przesłać do Gringotta na nazwisko Potter, a paczkę do Black Hill pod Londynem – poinstruował pracownicę sklepu, po dokonaniu zaskakująco szybkich zakupów. - Do widzenia!  
Wychodząc na ulicę zarzucił na głowę kaptur sportowej marynarki, który sprawił, że jego twarz skryła się w cieniu i przyśpieszył kroku, starając się wmieszać w tłum i skierował w stronę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Ręka ukryta w kieszeni zacisnęła się na kryształowym flakoniku, wypełnionym jeszcze kilkoma kroplami półprzezroczystego eliksiru. Albus nie szedł na oślep, czego można by się spodziewać po nastolatku pośrodku Śmierciożerni. On znał swój cel i zmierzając do niego nie wahał się ani chwili.  
\- Cześć dzieciaku – głos aptekarza niemal zlał się w jedno z uporczywym dzwoneczkiem, który wysokimi tonami dał znać o pojawieniu się gościa.  
\- Hej staruszku – mruknął w odpowiedzi Albus.  
\- Co takiego smarkacza sprowadza na Nokturn tym razem?  
\- To – odpowiedział chłopak, kładąc na ladzie flakonik. - Muszę się upewnić co do tego eliksiru.  
Bez zbędnych pytań aptekarz zniknął na zapleczu. Albus prychnął pod nosem, spoglądając na szczupłą, ale przygarbioną sylwetkę. Idiota niepotrzebnie pozował na starszego niż był w rzeczywistości. Przecież znali się doskonale z tych wszystkich snobistycznych przyjęć, na których Potterom wypadało bywać i Al świetnie wiedział, że rozmawia z młodszym bratem Blaisa Zabiniego, Aleksem, lat osiemnaście, z którym pomimo różnicy wieku połączyła go pasja do eliksirów.  
\- Eliksir przywiązania – oznajmił Aleks tonem jakim wydaje się wyroki. - Nie wiem, skąd go masz, ale dobrze go schowaj.  
„Umiarkowanie czarnomagiczny, ale trudny do zdobycia” przemknęło przez myśl Albusowi. „Skrajnie niebezpieczny, ale przy odpowiednim dawkowaniu skutków ubocznych można uniknąć”.  
Zaraz po wyjściu z Nokturnu chłopak udał się do Esów Floresów, gdzie natknął się na brata z kuzynką. Rose buzia się wprost nie zamykała, gdy dziewczynka radośnie buszowała wśród literatury popularnonaukowej. James patrzył na nią na poły z rozbawieniem, na poły z przerażeniem, słuchając potoku specjalistycznych pojęć zupełnie nie pasujących do jedenastolatki w błękitnej bluzeczce z bufkami. Miał wrażenie, że nawet profesor McGonagall posługuje się przystępniejszym językiem. Toteż był niewypowiedzianie wręcz wdzięczny bratu, kiedy ten uwiesił mu się na ramieniu, ratując od kolejnej porcji wiedzy.  
\- Tu nie ma nic ciekawego – oznajmił Al marudnym tonem. - Chodźmy na lody! - zaproponował.  
\- Ale ja jeszcze nie... - zaprotestowała Rose.  
\- Kuzyneczko, błagam cię – poparł brata James – zwożenie książek do Hogwartu to jak znoszenie piasku na pustynię!  
\- Idziemy – zawyrokował młodszy chłopiec.  
Dziewczynka nie miała wyboru, tylko iść za nimi, wzięta zresztą pod obie ręce i pociągnięta niemal siłą.  
\- Czego najbardziej nie możecie się doczekać w roku szkolnym? - rozpoczęła rozmowę, dopiero już w kawiarni, bawiąc się łyżeczką lodów bakaliowo-waniliowych. - Bo ja chcę w końcu zobaczyć to słynne sklepienie Wielkiej Sali!  
\- W końcu zobaczyć się z normalnymi kumplami, a nie arystokratycznymi dupkami – mruknął James, przy kuzynce pozwalając sobie na przekazanie niektórych spraw wprost.  
\- Eliksirów.  
W reakcji na odpowiedź Albusa Rose o mało nie opluła się lodami, i rzuciła pytające spojrzenie starszemu z kuzynów, jak gdyby, aby upewnić się, że młodszy chłopak nie żartuje. Jedyne co od niego otrzymała to wzrok wyraźnie mówiący „mój brat to niebezpieczny wariat”.  
\- D-dlaczego? - jęknęła w tej sytuacji pytająco, zwracając się już do Ala.  
\- Bo je lubię? - warknął ten, przechodząc do defensywy. - Bo to najlepsze co mi wychodzi? Bo nie jestem swoim ojcem?  
\- Och, Al, zupełnie nie to miałam na myśli! Oczywiście, że nim nie jesteś i nikt tak nie twierdzi. Zdziwiłam się po prostu, bo to bardzo trudny i zazwyczaj mało lubiany przedmiot. Ale jeśli...  
\- Nieważne – przerwał jej kuzyn. - Lepiej już chodźmy, tata pewnie czeka.


	2. Wrzesień '17 (część 1.)

Pierwszego dnia września już od samego rana w Black Hill panowała pełna napięcia atmosfera oczekiwania. Obaj chłopcy po raz setny sprawdzali zawartość kufrów, stan szat i poprawiali wygląd w lustrach. Uznając, że męczenie się z tym potem, w pociągu, nie ma najmniejszego sensu, od razu przebrali się w szkolne mundurki. James w przyozdobiony barwami Gryffindoru, a Albus w typowy dla „świeżaków” - jedynie z godłem Hogwartu.  
\- Gotowi? - zapytał ich ojciec. - Ron prosił, żebyśmy się spotkali przed dworcem – dodał jeszcze, kierując swoje słowa już do żony.  
\- Jasne. Chłopcy, ruchy, ruchy, Hogwart Express nie będzie czekał wiecznie!  
Gdy już po chwili cała piątka wraz z bagażami upchnęła się w czarnym SUVie Harrego, zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza i zaczęło rosnąc napięcie związane z wyjazdem chłopców. Zarówno Albus jak i James wpatrywali się beznamiętnie w migające widoki za oknami, nawet nie starając się udawać, że słuchają radosnych komentarzy, wtrącanych co chwilę przez siostrę.  
\- Mamo, mamo! – zawołała nagle dziewczynka. – Już jesteśmy, to tutaj? – ekscytowała się, podskakując na siedzeniu, gdy przed nimi zamajaczył budynek dworca.  
\- Tak, to tutaj – potwierdziła Ginny i, zwracając się do męża, dodała: – Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie?  
\- Oczywiście, że tak – roześmiał się Harry. - Nie sposób cię zapomnieć, zachowywałaś się całkiem jak Lily!  
\- Tak? - zainteresowała się dziewczynka.  
\- Taak – przedrzeźniła ją matka, ściskając jej nosek pomiędzy dwoma palcami. - Ale teraz, moi państwo, wysiadamy i proszę się natychmiast pozbyć tych grobowych min!  
Niewypowiedziane „w każdej chwili mogą się pojawić reporterzy” zawisło między nimi, ani trochę nie poprawiając humorów. Ginny spojrzała na nich jeszcze raz, ciężko westchnęła i wysiadła z samochodu z całą gracją na jaką było ją stać. Myśli przyglądającego się żonie Harrego popłynęły w niego dla niego zaskakującym i raczej niechcianym kierunku. Przypomniała mu się mała, rudowłosa dziewczynka, która tak bardzo chciała jechać doHogwartu, która potem wyrosła na silną, pewną siebie chłopczycę, wraz z przyjaciółmi stawiającą opór terrorowi w szkole. Wspominał i żałował, że nie może cofnąć czasu i zatrzymać się w trakcie tych kilku powojennych miesięcy, które spędzali w zgranym gronie, na przemian pijąc piwo kremowe w Trzech Miotłach i imprezując w mugolskich barach. Upajając się na nowo odzyskaną wolnością, eksperymentowali ze zmianami wyglądu, podszywając się pod siebie nawzajem i wprowadzając niemały zamęt w prasie, wtedy jeszcze rozpaczliwie próbującej śledzić każdy krok Wybrańca. Żałował, że tamte czasy, w których kariera dla nikogo się nie liczyła, przeminęły. Potem jednak spoglądał na trójkę dzieci i znowu czuł, że w całym tym szaleństwie przecież był cel, że to wszystko było dla nich, dla i dobra, najlepszego życia i szczęścia.  
\- Tato, chodźmy już – pogonił go Albus.  
Spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył go syn sprawiło, że poczuł, jakby umykało mu coś ważnego. Potrząsnął jednak głową. Zaczyna popadać w paranoję, przecież jest jeszcze za młody na kryzys wieku średniego!  
Tymczasem na peronie 9 i ¾ Longbottomowie z zaskoczeniem przyjmowali powitania i gratulacje od zupełnie nieznanych osób. W takich momentach Neville, ze znanego i obracającego się w poważnych kręgach przedsiębiorcy zamieniał się z powrotem w nieśmiałego chłopca, toteż był serdecznie wdzięczny Merlinowi, za przyjazną, znajomą twarz.  
\- Harry! - zawołała Luna, jak zwykle bezbłędnie odgadując jego myśli i wspięła się na palce, by pomachać przyjaciołom.  
\- To państwo Potter? - zapytała Catriona, niecierpliwie pociągając na rękaw.  
\- Tak. Harry i Ginny z synami i córką – objaśnił jej cicho, gdy żona wyszła im naprzeciw, by się przywitać. - Lily idzie do Hogwartu dopiero za rok, a James jest starszy, ale Albus jest w twoim wieku. Może w końcu się zaprzyjaźnicie?  
\- Niewykluczone.  
Nevill przytulił córkę lekko, obejmując ją za szczupłe ramiona. Dziewczynka nigdy nie sprawiała im żadnych problemów, ale uparcie odmawiała przebywania w towarzystwie rówieśników. Nie widziała wśród nich miejsca dla niewidomej czarownicy. Cieszyło ją jedynie ministerialne specjalne pozwolenie na używanie magii, dzięki czemu mogła być w miarę samodzielna. W poruszaniu pomagał jej magiczny przewodnik, podobny do Znicza, który mogła ukryć w zacisniętej pięści.  
\- … i Catriona. Cat przywitaj się ładnie – zaszczebiotała Luna, przedstawiając córkę.  
Cat uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Mama nigdy nie nauczy się, że dziewczyna nie jest już nieporadnym maluszkiem.  
\- Dzień dobry – powiedziała posłusznie, wyciągając przed siebie rękę.  
\- Cześć, jestem Albus – pierwszy odezwał się chłopak o miękkim głosie, lekko ściskając jej dłoń.  
W pierwszym momencie zdziwiło go, że dziewczyna jest niewidoma. Rodzice nigdy o tym nie wspominali, ale to właściwie wyjaśniało, dlaczego Longbottomowie rzadko byli widywani gdziekolwiek z dzieckiem. Pewnie nie chcieli, żeby prasa koncentrowała się na ich córce z powodu niepełnosprawności. Przywitał się jednak szybko, rzucając rodzeństwu ponaglające spojrzenia. Ich nieporadność w stosunku do osób jakkolwiek odstających od normy go irytowała. Nie miał oczywiście zamiaru rzucać się z pomocą, ale Catriona sprawiała sympatyczne wrażenie, a skoro byli na tym samym roku, to nie zaszkodzi się zapoznać. Reszta witała się z nią szybko i oschle, jakby dziewczyna była trędowata. W oczach jej matki błysnęła jakaś gorączkowość, więc Albus spojrzał prosząco na siostrę.  
Lily przewróciła oczami.  
\- Cześć – zaświergotała, zarzucając Catrionie ręce na szyję i cmokając w policzek.  
Dziewczyna na chwilę zamarła, ale potem roześmiała się wesoło.  
\- Cześć – odpowiedziała, gdy Lily się od niej niej odsunęła. - Takiego powitania się nie spodziewałam – dodała, pocierając kark dłonią.  
\- Sorry – zreflektował się James – mała bywa nieobliczalna.  
\- A Jamie głupi – odgryzła mu się siostra. - Będziesz musiała pilnować Ala, żeby nie wyprał mu mózgu.  
Catriona zaśmiała się.  
\- Już was lubię.  
\- Nawzajem – mruknął Albus.  
Dorośli tymczasem zajęci byli swoją rozmową.  
\- Ojej, Weasleyowie już na nas czekają! - Pierwsza oderwała się od niej Ginny. - Przepraszamy, ale byliśmy z nimi umówieni.  
\- Oczywiście, nic się nie stało – uspokoił Neville, dotychczas przysłuchujący się rozmowie dzieci. - Jeszcze się spotkacie – zapewnił je.  
Odchodzący już z rodzicami Albus odwrócił się niespodziewanie i zawołał:  
\- Znajdziemy cię w pociągu!  
Uśmiechnął się zadowolony, nie zwracając uwagi na zdziwienie Jamesa i mrugającą do niego Lily. Jeśli jego głupi brat sądzi, że on nie ma uczuć, to proszę bardzo, ale Al nie będzie się z tego powodu izolował. Jednakże zachowanie starszego chłopaka utwierdziło Albusa w poczuciu, jakie prześladowało go od rana – ich kruchy pokój właśnie się rozpadał.  
\- Na niczego nie zapomnieliście? - zapytała, wyrosła jak spod ziemi Rose i nie dając im szansy na odpowiedź, kontynuowała: - Widziałam, że poznaliście Catrionę Longbottom. Rozmawiałam znią, bardzo inteligentna dziewczyna, ale jakaś oschła. Pewnie przez to, że...  
\- … nie lubi jak nie daje się jej dojść do głosu? - przerwała jej Lily. - Racja mam tak samo.  
Z zadowoleniem patrzyła, jak kuzynka oblewa się rumieńcem na jej sarknięcie. „I jak obraża się kogoś, kto nie może się obronić, też nie lubię”- pomyślała, ale to już przemilczała, kątem oka łapiąc wdzięczny uśmiech Ala. Mimo wszystko ci bracia nie są tacy źli.  
\- O, widzę moich rodziców! - zawołała Rose, aby przerwać nieprzyjemną ciszę.  
\- Huga nie ma? - spytała rozczarowana Lily.  
\- Nie, niestety trochę się przeziębił. To nic poważnego, ale mama wolała, żeby i został w domu. Ma za to nadzieję, że go odwiedzisz – rozpoczęła rozmowę z kuzynką.  
Starała się ignorować Albusa i Jamesa, którzy natychmiast oddalili się od nich, idąc teraz kilka kroków z przodu. Zacisnęła jednak pięści. No dobrze, nie była tak idealna jak oni, jej szaty pochodziły od Madame Malkin, a nie snobistycznego projektanta, ale to nie dawało im żadnego prawa to wywyższania się. Pochodzili przecież z tej samej rodziny! Wydawało jej się, że po wyjeździe na Pokątną, nawet pomimo irracjonalnego wybuchu Albusa ich stosunki ociepliły się, ale najwyraźniej się pomyliła. „Ale tak naprawdę to wina tej małej, głupiej Longbottom” - przemknęło jej przez myśl, ale zaraz się tego zawstydziła. Catriona nie miała wpływu na zachowanie jej kuzynostwa, które po prostu odziedziczyło po ojcu kompleks obrońców. Potterowie po prostu tacy byli.  
\- Hermiona nie wierzyła, że uda mi się zdać ten egzamin bez konfudowania nauczyciela – opowiadał tymczasem Ron ze śmiechem, przyciągając żonę do siebie.  
\- Ależ oczywiście, że bezgranicznie w ciebie wierzyłam – odrzekła ta, ze zmęczonym uśmiechem.  
Ron wyrwał się dziś z pracy, specjalnie by odprowadzić Rose na pociąg, był jednak przez to trochę rozkojarzony. Toteż, gdy tylko oderwał wzrok od zegarka, Hermiona odruchowo powędrowała za jego spojrzeniem.  
Och.  
Draco Malfoy przypominał teraz swojego ojca bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Długie, niemal białe włosy spływały mu na ramiona, a garnitur z kamizelką w wytłaczane wzory był zdecydowanie produkcji czarodziejskiej. Naraz mężczyzna odwrócił się i widząc wpatrzoną w siebie grupkę skłonił się z kpiącym uśmieszkiem ukrytym w kąciku ust. „Proszę, proszę”- przemknęło mu przez głowę - „nie spodziewaliście się mnie tutaj?”.  
\- Scorpiusie – zwrócił na siebie uwagę syna – pamiętaj, że w razie jakichkolwiek kłopotów natychmiast dajesz mi znać, czy to jasne?  
\- Jasne – potwierdził chłopiec. - Ale nie martw się, dam sobie radę z Poterrami – dodał.  
\- Bezczelny gówniarz – parsknął Draco, tłumiąc czuły uśmiech.  
\- I tak mnie kochasz! - zawołał jego nieodrodny syn, wskakując do wagonu.  
„Oczywiście” - pomyślał jedynie mężczyzna.  
Ckliwie pożegnania przy tak licznej widowni nie były konieczne, szczególnie że wszystko co chcieli, powiedzieli sobie już w domu. Robienie przedstawień nie było w stylu Malfoyów, nawet jeśli Draco oficjalnie odciął się od Lucjusza i to zarówno w kwestii polityki jak i rodzicielstwa. Umożliwiło mu to odbudowanie fortuny jak i renomy nazwiska, ale przede wszystkim na wychowanie syna. I nawet jeśli nie robił mu publicznie pokazów jak Wiewióra-Teraz-Już-Potter, to wiedział, że Scorpius zdaje sobie sprawę, jak ważny jest dla niego. I teraz, kiedy spojrzał na bandę Weasleyów i Potterów serce ścisnęło mu się na myśl, że posyła go między ludzi, dla których będzie jedynie synem Śmierciożercy. Westchnął. Chłopak jest silny, poradzi sobie. Będzie z nim mała Parkinson, a siostra Astorii jest wychowawcą Slytherinu. Zaczął przeciskać się przez rozstepujący się tłum w stronę wyjścia. Niespodziewanie na drodze stanęli mu Weasleyowie. Zatrzymał się zaskoczony, ale zaraz przywołał na twarz wyraz pogardy maskowanej chłodną uprzejmością.  
\- Małżeństwo ci służy, Granger – sarknął, spoglądając w zdziwione oczy Hermiony.  
\- Nazywam się Weasley – odparła ta z godnością.  
\- Nie ma się czym chwalić.  
Oddalił się szybkim, ale pewnym krokiem, nie zważając na miotającego się Rona.  
\- Co za buc! Ten jego synalek pewnie też nie lepszy! Trzymaj się od niego z daleka, Rose, rozumiesz?  
\- Ron! - oburzyła się natychmiast jego żona.  
\- Mówisz o dziecku! - poparła ją natychmiast Ginny. - Nie twierdzę, że Malfoy nie zachowuje się w godny pożałowania sposób, ale ten cały Scorpius nie jest niczemu winien – dodała, nie ukrywając jednak niechęci w swoim głosie.  
\- Dajcie spokój – parsknął Harry. - Zamiast gadać o głupotach zacznijcie szukać miejsc w pociągu.  
Milczący dotychczas Albus natychmiast się ożywił.  
\- Ja obiecałem Cat, że ją znajdę. Będę pisał, lecę, pa! - rzucił na jednym oddechu i zniknął w tłumie, nie chcąc by przyczepił się do niego James, albo, nie daj Merlinie, Rose.  
Longbottomowie stali przy samym torze. Luna paplała coś bez ładu i składu, miażdżąc córkę w objęciach, a Neville przypatrywał się im z czułością. Albus poczuł przez chwilę, jak żołądek ściska mu zazdrość. Natychmiast zdusił w sobie to uczucie i zbliżył się do nich szybkim tempem.  
\- Cześć.  
\- Al! - zawołała rozpromieniona Catriona. - Przyszedłeś!  
\- No jasne, przecież obiecałem – rzucił chłopak beznamiętnym tonem, jak coś najoczywistszego na świecie.  
Uśmiech dziewczyny, jeżeli w ogóle to możliwe, poszerzył się. Do tej pory sądziła, że powiedział to ot tak, kurtuazyjnie wspominając o czymś, z czego łatwo byłoby się potem wykręcić.  
\- Daj mi rękę – zaordynowała. - W tłoku łatwo się zgubić.  
\- Racja – zgodził się potulnie. - Taka mała jesteś, łatwo cię przegapić.  
\- Ej! - zawołała, niby to karcąco zaciskając palce na jego dłoni, w rzeczywistości zadowolona, że chłopak nie traktował jej specjalnie, jak niepełnosprawną. - My już sobie z Albusem poradzimy, dobrze? - zwróciła się do rodziców, którzy ulegli, widząc jak bardzo córce zależy na pokazaniu swojej niezależności.  
\- Super, do widzenia! - pożegnał się jeszcze chłopak i oboje ruszyli do pociągu.  
Szli rękę, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie, a dziewczyna pozwalała delikatnie sobą kierować. Jednak widząc swobodę jej ruchów nikt nie powiedziałby, że jest niewidoma, lodowoniebieskie oczy biorąc co najwyżej za spadek po matce. Jedynie przy wysokim stopniu pociągu Albus musiał lekko ją podsadzić, jednocześnie nakierowując jej stopy na schodki. Zachowywał się przy tym naturalnie, za co Catriona była mu dozgonnie wdzięczna.  
\- Jakieś specjalnie życzenia odnośnie przedziału? - zapytał kurtuazyjnie.  
\- Gdybyś mógł znaleźć coś mniej zatłoczonego, byłoby super – stwierdziła Catriona.  
\- Jasne – powiedział, a potem zaśmiał się: - Z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej doceniam twoje towarzystwo. Lily zaraz zaczęłaby wydziwiać: „ale po lewej stronie, z miejscami zwróconymi w kierunku jazdy i koniecznie nieparzystą liczbą pasażerów” - dosyć udanie sparodiował głos i sposób mówienia siostry.  
Dziewczyna zaśmiała się również, ale po chwili spoważniała i dodała z niepokojem:  
\- A James nie będzie ci miał za złe, że nie usiadłeś z nim?  
\- Och – żachnął się Albus – jedyne na co może się wkurzać, to przymusowe towarzystwo Rose, a to akurat nie twoja wina.  
\- Poznałam waszą kuzynkę – odparła – ale...  
Skrzywiła się tylko, co rozbawiło chłopaka.  
\- Jeśli jej nie lubisz, możesz się śmiało przyznać. Będzie nas czwórka – powiedział, uśmiechając się kwaśno.  
\- Twoja siostra też? - zdziwiła się w odpowiedzi Cat. - Wydaje się typem, który darzy sympatią każdego.  
\- Och, w takim razie nie znasz Lily – przerwał, otwierając drzwi kolejnego przedziału.  
Zdecydowanie spełniał kryterium nie bycia zatłoczonym, ale ci pasażerowie, którzy się w nim znajdowali, nie wróżyli przyjemniej podróży.  
„Daj spokój” - złośliwy chochlik w jego głowie mruknął głosem Jamesa - „to idealne towarzystwo dla ciebie”, więc Al pokonał chęć wycofania się i z uśmiechem w kąciku ust powiedział:  
\- Cześć.  
Odpowiedziało mu milczenie, ale nie zraził się i kontynuował:  
\- Nazywam się Albus, a to Catriona. Możemy się przysiąść? - zapytał zupełnie retorycznie, bo już po chwili wygodnie siedział na kanapie, zachęcając do tego samego koleżankę.  
\- Byłam pewna, że wyjdziesz stąd, trzaskając drzwiami – pierwsza odezwała się nieznajoma dziewczyna. - Skoro tego nie zrobiłeś, to może po prostu nie wiesz, z kim masz do czynienia. Jestem Lizzie Parkinson, a to – dodała, kopiąc blondwłosego chłopca w kolano – to jest Scorpius Malfoy.  
\- Miło mi poznać – mruknął, po czym roześmiał się na widok miny, jaka pojawiła się na twarzy dziewczyny.  
\- Spodziewałaś się klątwy czy salwowania się ucieczką? - sarknęła Catriona, prawidłowo odczytując znaczenie zapadłej nagle ciszy.  
\- No proszę, mała Longbottom jest pyskata, kto by pomyślał – zaironizował Malfoy, odzywając się po raz pierwszy.  
\- Proszę cię – parsknęła w odpowiedzi dziewczyna. - Mój tata pokonał magicznego węża, sądzisz, że przestraszę się małego skorpiona?  
Na chwilę zapadła cisza, po czym cała czwórka wybuchnęła śmiechem, wciąż ostrożni wobec siebie, mimo wszystko czuli, że pierwsze lody zostały przełamane.  
\- Odezwała się kicia – zamruczał pod nosem, trochę urażony Scorpius, bo żarty żartami, ale jego imię wciąż było jednym z drażliwszych tematów.  
Przez chwilę miał ochotę wyśmiać jej niepełnosprawność, oczywista dla każdego kto tylko spojrzał w te krystalicznie niebieskie, nieobecne oczy, ale ostatecznie uznał to za cios poniżej pasa, nigodny dobrze wychowanego arystokraty.  
\- Oczywiście, działam w zgodzie ze swoja naturą – odparła ta, niczym nie zrażona.  
\- A ty, Potter – spytała Lizzie, przejmując pałeczkę. - Nic nie zrobisz w obronie swojej dziewczyny?  
\- Po pierwsze – odparł Albus natychmiast, zanim Catriona zdążyła zaprotestować – Cat świetnie radzi sobie sama. Po drugie – nie jest niestety moją dziewczyną – dodał szarmancko.  
\- Serio? Jakim cudem przepuściłeś takiej piękności, Potter? - zdziwił się uprzejmie Scorpius.  
\- Och – zirytowała się w końcu, będące przedmiotem rozmowy dziewczyna – to na pewnie nie dlatego, że znamy się jeden dzień!  
Natomiast Albus skupił się na innym kontekście wypowiedzi chłopaka.  
\- Rozumiem, że flirtowanie ze wszystkim co się rusza masz uwarunkowane genetycznie?  
\- Z tobą nie flirtuję.  
W odpowiedzi Albus błysnął śnieżnobiałymi zębami i pochylił się, wyciągając dłoń, by położyć ją na kolanie drugiego chłopca.  
\- Nie musisz – powiedział – i tak wszyscy wiemy, że chcesz – rzucił zblazowanym tonem.  
Oburzony Scorpius stracił na chwilę zdolność mówienia, za to jego przyjaciółka zaczęła śmiać się tak strasznie, że omal nie zsunęła się z siedzenia. Pierwszy raz w życiu widziała, żeby czyjaś, niezbyt przecież wyrafinowana odzywka zmusiła Malfoya do zamknięcia się.  
\- Jeszcze będą z ciebie ludzie – oznajmiła, klepiąc Pottera po ramieniu.  
Ten właśnie moment,ogólnego rozbawienia i rozluźnienia, wybrała sobie Rose na wejście do przedziału. Zmieniło to natychmiast panująca w nim atmosferę. Scorpius i Lizzie obrzucili obcego przybysza oceniającymi spojrzeniami, a Albus natychmiast spiął się i usiadł sztywno jak na igłach.  
\- Jamie każe przekazać, że twojego zwierzaka ma Vic, bo jako jedyna ni brzydzi się tego paskudztwa, cokolwiek miał przez to na myśli – wyrzuciła z sibie wyuczona szybko formułkę i natychmiast wypadła z powrotem na korytarz.  
To nie tak, że miała problem z samymi Ślizgonami (młodego Malfoya nie sposób było nie rozpoznać, a rzecz oczywista, że jego koleżanka musiała mieć podobny charakter. To nic, że jeszcze nie byli przecież przydzieleni do żadnego domu). Mama uczyła ich tolerancji, poszanowania dla cudzych poglądów i tak dalej, i Rose to wszystko naprawdę rozumiała. Nie pojmowała tylko, dlaczego jej własna rodzina przekłada takie towarzystw nad nią. I jeszcze w dodatku świetnie się w nim najwyraźniej bawi. A przecież jej tez niczego nie brakowało! Poza pieniędzmi, wyglądem i nazwiskiem. Wiedziała, że jest inteligentna, cierpliwa, dobra i odważna, ale co jej po tym, skoro nawet Potterowie przy wyborze znajomych kierowali się innymi kryteriami? Wsłuchiwała się w rytmiczne terkotanie kół pociągu, żeby chociaż na chwilę się uspokoić. Musiała przecież cały czas udowadniać Jamesowi, że jest wystarczająco wiele warta, żeby siedzieć w przedziale razem w jego przyjaciółmi. Wślizgnęła się do niego po cichu i usiadła z boku, starając się nie zwracać niczyjej uwagi. Nie było to zresztą trudne – przedział wypełniony był muzyką i krzykami zaaferowanych rozmową trzecioklasistów. Wszyscy tu byli od niej starsi i należeli do najpopularniejszych osób w Gryffindorze. To co najbardziej podobało jej się wśród tych ludzi, to fakt, że nikt nie był oceniany przez pryzmat tego, co miał i jak wyglądał, ale jak się zachowywał i jaki był. Jednak oni również odnosili się do niej z pewnym dystansem – może była właśnie zbyt cicha i widocznie od nich odstawała? Miała przez to wrażenie, że może tu przebywać tylko dlatego, że jest kuzynką Jamesa.  
\- No i co robi Albus? - zapytał właśnie chłopak, kierując do niej pytanie.  
\- Brata się ze Ślizgonami, Malfoyem i Parkinson. Jest z nim Catriona – odpowiedziała usłużnie.  
W oczach chłopaka coś zabłysło.  
\- Albus nigdy nie umiał sobie dobierać znajomych, ale nie mogę pozwolić, by wciągnął w to Cat – oznajmił. - Ona na pewno poszła z nim tylko dlatego, że boi się zostać sama – stwierdził i wstał, gestem prosząc kuzynkę o pozostanie.  
James poczuł tego ranka to samo co jego brat – dzisiejszy dzień był końcem zawieszenia broni. Co więcej, niewdzięczny gówniarz od razu zaczął dogadywać się z wrogiem. I jeszcze zaangażował w to Longbottom! Chłopak czuł jak adrenalina zaczyna krążyć w jego żyłach. Po rozmowie ze znajomymi czuł, że musi zacząć walkę. Nie chciał robić przedstawienia przy przy znajomych, ale już nowi znajomi Albusa nie robili mu różnicy. Oni też musieli wiedzieć, że nią mają prawa zawłaszczać sobie Catriony, szczególnie, że już na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że przywiązuje się do każdego, kto poświęci jej choćby odrobinę uwagi.  
\- Czołem braciszku! - zaczął zaczepie Al. - Czy ty też przyszedłeś przekazać mi jakąś nieciepiącą zwłoki wiadomość? - zadrwił z pretekstu, pod jakim pojawiła się u niego kuzynka.  
Malfoy i Parkinson jakby nieco się ożywili, ale James zignorował ich i oświadczył, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem:  
\- Przyszedłem tu po Cat.  
\- Po mnie? - zdziwiła się niepomiernie dziewczyna.  
\- Tak – potwierdził starszy z braci Potterów. - Chodzi o to, że nie musisz tu z nimi przesiadywać – wyjaśnił.  
\- A co jeśli chcę? - spytała zadziornie dziewczyna.  
\- Cat – zaczął tamten, głosem jakiego używa się mówiąc do wyjątkowo opornego dziecka – chciałem jedynie powiedzieć, że nie musisz się bać odrzucenia tylko dlatego, że jesteś niewidoma. Pomożemy ci we wszystkim z czym sobie nie radzisz.  
Lizzie zakrztusiła się, Albus wstał, a brwi Malfoya zniknęły pod platynową grzywką. Druga dziewczynka milczała przez dłuższą chwilę.  
\- James – odezwała się w końcu, a jej głos był niezwykle łagodny – jesteś największym samolubnym dupkiem jakiego znam – powiedziała cicho.  
Jedynie na to czekał jego brat.  
\- Wypierdalaj – syknął, podchodząc do starszego chłopaka, któremu niemal dorównywał wzrostem. - I daj jej spokój.  
James miał na tyle godności, żeby wynieść się z przedziału jak najszybciej, bez wdawania się w zbędną dyskusję, która prawie na pewno zakończyła by się bójką.  
\- Przepraszam za niego – westchnął Albus, przykucając przed Catrioną i opierając dłonie na jej kolanach. - Czasem nie mogę uwierzyć, że płynie w nas ta sama krew.  
\- Mój psidwak ma więcej honoru i taktu – prychnął Malfoy, którego twarz dalej wykrzywiała pogarda.  
\- Nie ma co się nad tym rozwodzić – zakończyła nieprzyjemny temat Lizzie. - Czekolady?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaczyna się robić goręcej.  
> Rozdział niezbetowany, wciąż kogoś do tego poszukuję (poza moją mamą :')). Za wytknięcie błędów będę wdzięczna.


	3. Wrzesień '17 (część 2.)

\- Pierwszoroczni! - huknął stojący na nadbrzeżu olbrzym. - Pierwszoroczni tutaj! - zawołał, machając wielką jak bochen chleba dłonią.  
Albus pomógł Catrionie wyjść z pociągu  
i przeprowadził ją przez tłum dzieci, niezbyt skorych do przebywania w tak bliskiej obecności półolbrzyma. Natomiast on często słyszał jak gajowego w rozmowach wspominali rodzice i ich przyjaciele, i miał zamiar go poznać.  
\- Dzień dobry – powiedział uprzejmie, razem z dziewczyną stając tuż przed nim.  
Zaraz za jego plecami zatrzymali się Lizzie i Scorpius, trochę niepewnie jak mają zachować się w stosunku do nietypowego nauczyciela.  
\- Cześć dzieciaki... O cholibka, ty musisz być Albus! - przerwał sam sobie mężczyzna. - Syna Harrego zawsze miło poznać – dodał, zgniatając chłopca w uścisku.  
\- Tak, dziękuję – zacukał się ten, zaskoczony tak wylewnym przywitaniem i dodał: - To jest Cat Longbottom – a po chwili zawahania: - Lizzie Parkinson i Scorpius Malfoy.  
Hagrid przywitał pozostałe dzieci, nieco zaskoczony doborem towarzystwa przez syna jego przyjaciela. Zresztą to i dobrze, zadecydował. Sam Draco zmienił się przecież, co Hagrid odczuł bezpośrednio, zaproszony kiedyś do Malfoy Manor, niby to w sprawie jakiegoś psidwaka, ale poczęstowany w końcu herbatą i uraczony niezręcznymi przeprosinami od mężczyzny. Za czasów Lucjusza coś takiego byłoby nie do pomyślenia. Ale! Dzieci się zmieniają.  
Albus pierwszy wszedł do chyboczącej się łódki i pomógł dostać się do niej dziewczynom. Catriona stąpała szcególnie niepewnie i zadrżała lekko, gdy pozostała dwójka wprawiła ją w chybotanie. Najbardziej przestraszony wydawał się jednak Scorpius,który od razu rozpoczął narzekanie:  
\- To irracjonalne, żeby najmłodszych uczniów wysyłać najniebezpieczniejszym środkiem transportu! A gdyby ta łupinka się wywróciła? W tutejszych wodach na pewno żyją jakieś niebezpieczne stwory!  
\- No jasne, nie słyszałeś o Wielkiej Kałamarnicy? - zapytał całkiem poważnie Albus i zaśmiał się na nagłe zbladnięcie drugiego chłopca.  
\- Nie gadaj, że masz pietra, Malfoy – sarknęła Lizzie.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie! - odparł natychmiast. - Po prostu obawiam się o bezpieczeństwo pań!  
\- Czyli o swoje również – zadrwił Albus.  
W odpowiedzi Scorpius uderzył go w ramię z taką siłą, że łódka zakołysała się niebezpiecznie. Catriona stłumiła przestaszone piśnięcie i kurczowo uczepiła się rękawa szaty siedzącej koło niej Lizzie.  
\- Stabilitatem! - zawołała odruchowo, na co łódka od razu wyrównała poziom.  
\- Wow – mruknął Albus. - Co to było? - zainteresował się.  
\- Prosta magia bezróżdżkowa, specjalnie przystosowana dla osób niewidomych – odparła dziewczyna cicho. - Czasem, żeby normalnie funkcjonować potrzebujesz zaklęć. To akurat było przydatne szczególnie przy szermierce.  
\- Uczyłaś się jej? - swoje zainteresowanie wyraził tym razem Malfoy.  
\- Tak, w ramach „wychodzenia do ludzi”. -sparodiowała nosowy głos ojca. - I ćwiczenia zręcznego poruszania się, reagowania na bodźce... Przynajmniej dopóki nie kopnęłam w jaja jakiegoś mugolskiego pajaca, który stwierdził, że z niewidomą dziewczyną bić się nie będzie. Udowodniłam mu, że doskonale potrafię się obronić – przyznała się z rumieńcem.  
Wywołało to wybuch śmiechu u reszty, Och, Albus żałował, że nie potraktowała tak jego brata.  
\- Nawet nie mów mi o szermierce – dorzucił Potter. - Nasz trener jest pokręconym sadystą, a James wpadał w furię, za każdym razem, kiedy nie rozłożył mnie na łopatki.  
\- Och, czuję się taka plebejska – parsknęła Lizzie. - Nie uprawiam żadnych arystokratycznych sportów, gram tylko w Quidditcha.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, nie przepadam – przyznał Al.  
\- Głupi jesteś! - zdenerwowała się Catriona. - Nawet nie wiesz, ile bym dała, żeby móc normalnie wsiąść na miotłę.  
\- Nie twierdzę, że nie lubię latania – odparł chłopak defensywnie, ale nie zmieszany. - Po prostu sądzę, że ten sport to gra jednego zawodnika, a ja nie mam aspiracji na szukającego.  
\- Serio? - zdziwił się Scorpius. - Przy takim obciążeniu genetycznym?  
\- Szczególnie przy nim – odrzekł Albus. - To jedyny temat u nas w domu. Rzygać mi się chce, jak słyszę o strategii, zmianach składu,czy innych takich pierdołach.  
\- Ja mimo wszystko uważam, że powinieneś kultywować tę tradycję. W końcu Quidditch to jedyny w pełni czarodziejski sport.  
Potter spojrzał na niego jak na kosmitę.  
\- Czystokrwiści i ich problemy – parsknął, przewracając oczami.  
Scorpius obruszył się i zamilkł. Widząc to, Lizzie szturchnęła Catrionę w ramię i mruknęła, w duchu zaśmiewając się z coraz bardziej oburzonej miny przyjaciela:  
\- Nadął się i siedzi obrażony, a potem się dziwi, że go nazywają babą.  
Znała go od zawsze i świetnie wiedziała, jak wyprowadzić z równowagi, a jego reakcje nieodmiennie ją bawiły. Był w tym podobny do swojego ojca, o czym Lizzie miała okazję naocznie się przekonać, gdy po nocy spędzonej w ich posiadłości, w rannych godzinach natknęła się na pana Malfoya w kuchni – nie dało się nie roześmiać, widząc poważnego biznesmena przygarbionego nad plotkarskim magazynem i kubkiem parującej kawy, z włosami upiętymi na czubku głowy, okularami zsuwającymi się z nosa, w znoszonych przykrótkawych dresach. Za mimowolny chichot została obrzucona, pełnym świętego oburzenia, spojrzeniem. Teraz dokładnie tak samo patrzył na nią Scorpius.  
\- Nie rób scen, tylko pomóż kobiecie w potrzebie – skwitowała w końcu to milczenie, wskazując na brzeg, do którego właśnie dobili.  
\- Oczywiście – prychnął, ale ostatecznie i tak podał jej rękę.  
Już po chwili, wraz z Albusem i Catrioną, znaleźli się na czele kolumny pierwszoroczych, zmierzającej do zamku. Tam, stłoczeni przy wejściu oczekiwali na przyjście dyrektorki.  
\- Witajcie, moi drodzy – zawołała ta, w końcu pojawiając się u szczytu schodów.  
Przyglądała się buziom wpatrzonych w nią dzieci, doszukując się w nich znajomych rysów. Dojrzała młodszego syna Potterów, trzymającego za rękę biedną małą Cat Longbottom, w towarzystwie Scorpiusa Malfoya i córki Pansy Parkinson, jego kuzynkę, małą Weaslyównę, stojącą w pewnym oddaleniu od nich, całą nabzdyczoną. Był tu i mały Greengrass i jeszcze kilka znajomych twarzy.  
\- Teraz zabiorę was do Wielkiej Sali – dodała. - Odbędzie się tam ceremonia przydziału. Każdy z was trafi do jednego z Czterech Domów: Slytherinu, Hufflepufu, Ravenclavu lub Gryffindoru. Zapraszam za mną – zakończyła, ruszając korytarzem.  
\- Denerwujecie się? - spytała szeptem Catriona, zaciskając mocniej palce na dłoni Albusa.  
\- No co ty? - zaśmiała się Lizzie. - Czym tu się denerwować?  
\- No wiecie – zakłopotała się dziewczyna – wy pewnie traficie do Slytherinu, a ja?  
\- Ja też nie wiem – powiedział Al, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Myślałem, że będziesz chciał być w Gryffindorze – zdziwił się Scorpius, przyglądając drugiemu chłopakow. - Czy w twojej rodzinie był w ogóle jakiś nie-Gryfon?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale szczerze mówiąc, nie bardzo mnie to obchodzi.  
\- Hej! - zawołał ktoś nagle za nimi, a cała czwórka odwróciła się w stronę głosu.  
Idąca za nimi dziewczynka zarumieniła się po cebulki, związanych w schludny warkocz, włosów.  
\- Nazywam się Alison Smith – przedstawiła się. - Przepraszam, że wam przerywam, ale chciałam zapytać się o co właściwie chodzi z tymi domami?  
Niedoinformowanie mugolskich rodzin, których dzieci posiadały talenty magiczne wciąż było jednym z większych problemów czarodziejskiej edukacji. Jedyne wskazówki jakie otrzymywały, były informacje zawarte w liście informującym o przyjęciu do szkoły. Nic dziwnego więc, że na to pytanie Scorpius uniósł brwi i zapytał domyślnie:  
\- Twoi rodzice są mugolami?  
Albus obserwował go, gdy Alison potwierdziła niepewnym skinieniem głowy. Chłopak westchnął ciężko i przewrócił oczami, ale odpowiedział:  
\- Są cztery domy, do którego uczniowie przydzielani są zgodnie z umiejętnościami, zainteresowaniami i cechami charakteru. Do Ravenclavu trafiają inteligentni, do Slytherinu przebiegli, do Gryffindoru – uśmiechnął się kpiąco – odważni, a Hufflepuf to zbieranina tych, których żaden inny dom nie chce – dodał i błysnął zębami z pogardliwym uśmiechu.  
\- Malfoy! - upomniała go Catriona i dodała, zwracając się do dziewczyny: - Nie słuchaj tego dupka. Puchoni to uczciwi, przyjacielscy, otwarci ludzie.  
\- Nie zapominaj, że tchórzliwi – mruknął Potter.  
\- Al! Ty też?  
\- No co, taka prawda – odparł obronnie Al. - Ach! - zawował nagle, wzdrygając się kiedy szczupłe palce Cat zacisnęły się na jego ręce z siłą imadła. - To Malfoy zaczął, nad nim się znęcaj!  
Ostatecznie Alison naturalnie przyłączyła się do ich grupy i już razem z nimi dotarła do Wielkiej Sali. Razem z nią wymieniali się też dotyczącymi innych uczniów uwagami podczas rozpoczęcia ceremonii przydziału.  
\- Proszę o ciszę! - wykrzyknęła profesor McGonnagal. - Uczniowie, których nazwiska zostaną wyczytane będą proszeni o podejście do mnie. Po przydziale każdy podejdzie do stołu swojego domu i tam zajmie miejsce.  
Pierwsza była Catriona, która została przydzielona do Ravenclavu. Kiedy prefekt jej domu odprowadzał ją od stołu na jej twarzy malowało się zdenerwowanie wymieszane z ulgą. Bycie Krukonem było dobrą opcją dla kogoś niezbyt chętnego do obracania się w hałaśliwym towarzystwie, ale z drugiej strony – chwilowo była tu sama.  
\- Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperion! - został wywołany po chwili chłopak.  
\- Hyperion? - parsknął Albus. - Naprawdę?  
W odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie gniewne spojrzenie.  
Chłopak podszedł do podium, wprost emanując pewnością siebie i zdmuchnął z czoła niesforny kosmyk.  
„Cóż...”  
\- Slytherin! - huknęła natychmiast Tiara.  
Skierował się w stronę stołu witających go brawami Ślizgonów. Przyjrzał się im dokładnie, z zadowoleniem rejestrując, że rozpoznaje większość i uśmiechnął się, usatysfakcjonowany. Opadł na krzesło obok Aleksa Zabiniego, który mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo. Jeśli dobrze się orientował, młodszy brat Blaisa poszedł do szkoły dopiero w wieku lat trzynastu, w wyniku czego był dopiero na szóstym roku, mimo ukończonego dziewiętnastego roku życia.  
\- Zakumplowałeś się z tym całym Potterem? - zapytał czarnoskóry chłopak, potwierdzając tym samym, że Ślizgonom nic nie umyka  
\- Jest inny, niż można by się było spodziewać po synu Wybrańca – odparł Scorpius oględnie.  
\- To dziwne, bo jego brat jest dokładnie taki.  
\- Tak, zauważyłem – przytaknął Malfoy, przypominając sobie konfrontację starszego Pottera z Catrioną i słowa Albusa.  
\- Podobno wynikło między nimi jakieś spięcie – zagaił Zabini, z wyczekiwaniem spoglądając na młodszego chłopaka.  
\- Potem – zbył go Malfoy, przyglądając się dalszemu przydziałowi znajomych.  
Już po chwili do chłopców dołączyła Lizzie.  
\- Elizabeth Cayenne – mruknęła ironicznie pod nosem, podając rękę Zabiniemu. - Niech matkę szlag trafi za takie genialne pomysły.  
\- Niestety, posiadanie wydumanych imion to przekleństwo czystokrwistych – błysnął zębami Aleks.  
\- Tak, szczególnie twoje – sarknęła dziewczyna.  
\- Och, podejrzewam że moja matka miała ciekawsze zajęcia niż wymyślanie skomplikowanych imion o zagmatwanym pochodzeniu – wyjaśnił.  
\- Wcale bym się nie zdziwił, gdyby było autorstwa Blaisa – zaśmiał się Scorpius.  
\- Tak, to możliwe – potwierdził starszy chłopak z udawanym zamyśleniem. - Tym bardziej, że on jest człowiekiem praktycznym do bólu, a tak jakoś zaskakująco się składa, że moje urodziny wypadają w dzień imienia Aleksego.  
Dwójka nowych Ślizgonów i jeszcze kilka innych osób, otwarcie przysłuchujących się rozmowie, zachichotało.  
\- Cicho teraz – uciszyła ich trzecioroczna dziewczyna, siedząca koło Lizzie. - Chcę zobaczyć, gdzie trafi Potter.  
\- Potter, Albus Severus – wyczytała dyrektorka, a sala samoistnie umilkła, ciekawa sensacji.  
Chłopak pozostawił Alison samej sobie i spokojnym krokiem skierował się ku podwyższeniu. Obrzucił Tiarę Przydziału beznamiętnym spojrzeniem i mało elegancko opał na podstawione krzesło, pozwalając wcisnąć ją sobie na głowę.  
„Hmm...” - odezwała się ta w jego myślach, a on skrzywił się na nieprzyjemne wrażenie obcego organizmu pod jego czaszką.  
„Więc kolejny syn Wybrańca” - dumała Tiara.  
„Mam jeszcze siostrę” - pomyślał chłopak, chcąc szybko pozbyć się intruza. „Tak ostrzegam, żebyś się nie zdziwiła” - dodał.  
„Cóż, sądziłam, że wybór będzie trudniejszy, ale... Slytherin!”  
Na chwilę zapadła zdziwiona cisza, po chwili przerwana gromkimi brawami dochodzącymi ze strony stołu Domu Węża. Albus skierował się do niego, po drodze rzucając jeszcze bratu wyzywające spojrzenie.  
\- Przyznajcie, nie spodziewaliście się tego, co? - zapytał, przyglądając się współdomownikom, ze wszystkich sił usiłujących ukryć swoje zdziwienie.  
\- Mam rozumieć, że to planowałeś? - spytała Lizzie, unosząc brew w wystudiowanym geście.  
\- Oczywiście, w tym cały fun!  
\- Masz o sobie takie złe mniemanie? - zażartowała jedna ze Ślizgonek.  
\- Ależ skąd – żachnął się ten, takim samym tonem. - Mam o sobie tak dobre mniemanie!  
\- Czy wy tego nie widzicie? - niby to oburzył się w odpowiedzi Scorpius. - Jego przerośnięte ego po prostu nie zmieściłoby się w kilkuosobowym dormitorium!  
\- Odezwał się skromny – odparł pośród śmiechów Zabini.  
\- Mamy pojedyncze pokoje? - zapytał jednocześnie Al, a gdy pozostali Ślizgoni spojrzeli na niego jak na kosmitę dodał obronnie: - Hej, pamiętajcie, że pochodzę z gryfońskiej rodziny!  
\- Zawsze było nas mało, a lochy są duże – odezwała się ta sama trzecioroczna, która uciszała ich wcześniej. - Jestem Selena – przedstawiła się.  
Po chwili Albus usłyszał już tak wiele imion, nazwisk i zawoalowanych obelg dotyczących swojej rodziny, że poczuł, że zaraz eksploduje mu mózg, więc rzucił Scorpiusowi znaczące spojrzenie. Większość uczniów zachowywała wobec Malfoya pełny szacunku dystans.  
\- Och dajcie spokój – żachnął się ten w końcu ten, prawidłowo odczytując wyraz twarzy Pottera. - Nie róbcie z niego takiego celebryty, bo poprzewraca mu się w zakutym łbie.  
\- Dzięki – szepnął mu Al do ucha i pogrążył się w rozmowie z Parkinson.  
\- Orientujesz się, gdzie trafiła Alison? - spytał.  
\- Aha – odmruknęła Lizzie i głową wskazała na stół Ravenclavu, przy którym dwie dziewczynki siedziały, trzymając się za ręce. - A jeżeli cię to interesuje, to twoja kuzynka jest w Hufflepufie.  
Albus zaśmiał się tylko, gdy tymczasem Rose Weasley przeżywała osobistą porażkę. Siedziała samotnie przy stole pełnym rozgadanych i wesołych Puchonów, czując się beznadziejnie opuszczona. James chyba nawet nie zauważył gdzie trafiła, zbyt zajęty rozmową z Victoire, która skupiałaby na sobie całą męską uwagę, nawet gdyby nie miała w sobie jednej czwartej krwi vili. W tym momencie Rose zaczęła odkrywać, że miała w sobie zaskakujące pokłady mściwości.  
\- Zacaro, Christopher Martin – wywołała chłopca McGonnagal i gdy został przydzielony do Ravenclavu, odezwała się ponownie: - Moi drodzy – zawołała – teraz, gdy wszyscy znacie swoją przynależność domową, chciałabym przypomnieć kilka zasad. Po pierwsze: cisza nocna trwa od 22 do 6 rano, poza piątkami i sobotami, kiedy uczniowie od trzeciego roku wzwyż zaczynają ją od 24. Dotyczy ona również prefektów, których zadaniem jest patrolowanie korytarzy w okolicach swojego domu, a nie wymykanie się na randki, panie Zabini. Po drugie: wyjścia do Hogsmeade odbywają się raz w miesiącu dla pierwszorocznych i co weekend dla starszych uczniów. Po trzecie: proszę nie zbliżać się do Zakazanego Lasu, naprawdę nie bez powodu jest zakazany. Po czwarte – uniosła głos dyrektorka – spędzanie nocy poza zamkiem jest absolutnie zakazane! Nawet, jeśli ukończyło się siedemnaście lat, rozumiemy się, panno Weasley? - zapytała i kontynuowała dopiero, gdy zawstydzona dziewczyna skinęła głową. - W takim razie dziękuję, pierwszorocznym resztę zasad przybliżą prefekci ich domów. Teraz zapraszam na ucztę – zakończyła, a z jej ostatnim słowem na stołach zaczęły pojawiać się potrawy.  
\- Tak orientacyjnie, żebym nie musiał potem za wami ganiać – odezwał się Zabini przy stole Slytherinu – to jutro, jak zwykle w weekend mamy wolne, a ja wychodzę do Hogsmeade, więc możecie mi zrobić listy zakupów. Tylko bez szaleństw, Malfoy.  
\- A plany zajęć? - zapytał Albus, krzywiąc się znad szklanki soku dyniowego.  
\- Dostaniecie je w niedzielę – odpowiedział, śmiejąc się na widok miny chłopca. - Coś nie tak, Potter?  
\- Nie ma tu nic przygotowanego nie przez stworzenia nie pozbawione zmysłu smaku? - jęknął.  
\- Chyba żartujesz – zdziwił się Aleks. - A wam kto niby gotuje? - zapytał.  
\- Nikt – odparł Albus krótko. - No chyba, że rodzice akurat są w domu, to przychodzi kucharka. Jak sobie nie zamówimy czegoś mugolskiego, to musimy robić coś sami – wyjaśnił, ignorując zdumione spojrzenia, jakimi obdarzyli go siedzący w pobliżu Ślizgoni.  
\- Też uważam, że jedzenie przygotowane przez skrzaty nie nadaje się do niczego – zgodził się z nim niespodziewanie Scorpius.  
\- No jasne – parsknęła Lizzie. - Ale to się sprawdza, jeśli ktoś gotuje jak twój ojciec. No bo wyobraź sobie moją matkę próbującą zrobić cokolwiek w kuchni. Przecież z takim samym skutkiem możesz od razu rzucić Szatańską Pożogę, chociaż kto wie, czy w takim wypadku straty nie były by mniejsze.  
\- Poza tym – dodał Zabini. - Was jest dwóch. A spróbuj gotować dla siebie, matki, jej gacha i jego kumpli. I jeszcze dla brata raz w tygodniu.  
\- Tak czy inaczej – stwierdził Scorpius nieprzekonany – zawsze można zatrudnić kucharza, bo to, co robią skrzaty jest niejadalne.  
\- Masz rację – zgodził się Albus. - Ale z drugiej strony to dziwne, że akurat ty tak uważasz. W końcu wysługiwanie się darmową siłą roboczą idealnie pasuje do stereotypu czystokrwistego czarodzieja.  
\- Tą uroczą wymianę zdań dokończycie kiedy indziej – wtrąciła jedna z dziewczyn – bo teraz powinniśmy się już zbierać – dodała, wskazując na pustoszejące stoły pozostałych domów.  
\- Racja – stwierdził Aleks. - Ja wezmę tą trójkę, bo musimy jeszcze zahaczyć o stół Ravenclavu, a ty podziel się z Lucy resztą, ok? - zwrócił się do drugiego prefekta. - Dzięki!  
\- McMillan – zawołał jednego z Krukonów, gdy młodsze dzieci podeszły do Catriony i tej mugolaczki.  
Szóstoroczny blondyn odwrócił się z wahaniem i niechętnie podszedł do niego, z żalem porzucając towarzystwo czarnowłosej, rok starszej dziewczyny.  
\- Czego, Zabini? - warknął, na co chłopak obdarzył go olśniewającym uśmiechem.  
\- Chcę spełnić dobry uczynek.  
\- Moimi rękoma?  
\- Och, ja się domyśliłeś?  
Przez chwilę piorunowali się spojrzeniami, aż w końcu Krukon ustąpił.  
\- A co ja z tego będę miał? - zainteresował się.  
\- Zachowanie godne Ślizgona, ale w porządku – powiedział Aleks i nachylił się do niego, by resztę odpowiedzi wyszeptać mu do ucha.  
Gdy się odsunął, Joshua była cały czerwony na twarzy i zdenerwowany.  
\- Czy mam to uznać za zgodę? Tak? - uznał za konieczne doinformować się Zabini.  
\- Gadaj czego chcesz.  
\- Żebyś zaopiekował się Catrioną Longbottom – oświadczył, zadowolony z wyrazu twarzy młodszego chłopaka.  
\- Och!  
Krukon wydawał się zaskoczony, patrząc na lekko zabarwiony złośliwością uśmiech, który pojawił się na przystojnej, otoczonej krótkimi dredami twarzy.  
\- Ale wiesz, że wcale nie musiałeś – urwał, wykonując nieokreślony ruch ręką. - Mam na myśli, że ja i tak bym to zrobił – dokończył swoją myśl.  
\- Wiem – odparł krótko Zabini, pozostawiając Joshuę niesamowicie zakłopotanego, ale przynajmniej wybijając mu z głowy wszystkie czarnowłose ofiary, choćby nie wiadomo jak śliczne.  
\- Pamiętam, że planowałeś poczynić pewne kroki, ale nie sądziłem, że w takim kierunku – zadrwił wyszczerzony Albus, niespodziewanie stając mu na drodze.  
\- Masz coś przeciwko, gówniarzu? - zapytał zaczepnie, chociaż wiedział doskonale, że Al nigdy nie miał nic przeciwko niczemu.  
\- Chodźmy lepiej po Scorpiusa i Lizzie, bo zaczyna się robić późno – rzucił tylko młodszy chłopak, ale nie zdołał wprowadzić swoich słów w życie, bo na drodze stanęło mi kilka większych postaci.  
\- W końcu znalazłeś przyjaciół odpowiednich dla siebie, co braciszku? - zadrwił James Syriusz Potter, nie na darmo nazwany po największych skurwysynach Hogwartu. - Spoko, baw się grzecznie ze swoimi ulubionymi Śmierciożercami, ale przestań w końcu wciągać w to innych – warknął.  
\- Ciągle pijesz do Cat? - zdziwił się Albus. - Wydawało mi się, że ona sama dała ci wystarczającą odpowiedź.  
\- Opętałeś ją – syknął James.  
Jego brat ryknął śmiechem i starszy Potter spłoszył się, zdając sobie sprawę, że przesadził.  
\- Pogadamy potem – mruknął i wraz z otaczającymi go Gryfonami wycofał się z Wielkiej Sali.  
Pozostali w niej Ślizgoni, którzy jeszcze przez chwilę stali jak zamurowani, śledząc wzrokiem jego odejście. Po jakimś czasie ruszyli także, nie chcąc już pierwszego dnia załapać szlabanu za naruszanie ciszy nocnej.  
\- Czy ktoś może mi wyjaśnić, co to kurwa było? - wypalił w końcu Aleks, nie wytrzymując napięcia i nie zważając na karcące spojrzenie jakiejś czarownicy uwiecznionej na portrecie.  
Albus potarł zmęczone oczy.  
\- Przepraszam, że nazwał was Śmierciożercami – powiedział zimno.  
\- Żartujesz? - zawołała Lizzie, której głos z wrażenia aż podskoczył o oktawę. - Ten człowiek jest chory, powinien się leczyć, nie możesz za niego przepraszać – oznajmiła tonem sugerującym, że jakikolwiek opór jest bezcelowy.  
Chłopak w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Hej, po prostu jestem zmęczony. Możemy już iść do pokojów? - zaproponował.  
Tak więc nie odzywali się, błądząc w labiryncie lochów, nie skomentowali hasła (Prorok ssie) inaczej niż zduszonym prychnięciem i milczeli gdy Aleks wyszedł zaraz po tym, jak wskazał Poterrowi jego pokój, spłacał dług zaciągnięty u McMillana.  
Albus mało kulturalnie trzasnął drzwiami i gdy jedyne o czym marzył to rzucenie się na łóżko i zagubienie w świecie, w którym nie ma brata – psychopaty, w korytarzyku stanowiącym sień jego pokoju zatrzymał go drwiący głos.  
\- Potter w Slytherinie. Nie sądzę, żebym był aż tak podłym człowiekiem – powiedział portret Severusa Snape'a.  
Albus poczuł, że kumulująca się w nim od rana frustracja musi znaleźć swoje ujście.  
\- Dobry wieczór, panie profesorze! Czy nie sądzi pan, że pana reakcja była przesadzona? Ponieważ muszę pana oświecić: tak była. Nazywam się Albus Severus, a nie Harry ani James i nie jestem żadnym z nich, a pan nie ma powodu, by mnie oceniać przez pryzmat ich zachowań – wyrzucił z siebie najuprzejmiejszym tonem, na jaki było go stać. - Dobranoc, panie profesorze – dodał i padł na łóżko, skopując z siebie co najbardziej niewygodne części garderoby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam już betę, ale jestem żałośnie leniwa i nie naniosłam poprawek. Raczej nie zdążę tego już zrobić przed wrześniem. Mam nadzieję, że jest znośnie.


End file.
